<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrect One Ghost, Get Two Free! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839759">Resurrect One Ghost, Get Two Free!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Gen, Ghosts, Sharing a Body, glattbur will live on in our hearts, i have no clue what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The resurrection did not go as planned. Ghostbur and Glatt have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resurrect One Ghost, Get Two Free!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is how i cope with glattbur being a one time thing</p>
<p>no shipping please or i will steal your good socks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur stood near the shrine on his deathbed, wiping the blue liquid (blood?) away from his mouth. “Uh,” he stammered, “Okay, I gotta sleep…”<br/>He phased from visibility and walked through the crowd of assembled witnesses, who he barely heard discussing what to try next. His head hurt.<br/>He floated through the ruins of L’Manberg, replaying in his head what just happened. He’d died, then he wasn’t dead, then he died again, then there was a <i>very familiar voice,</i> then he was here again.</p>
<p>What hadn’t it <i>worked?</i></p>
<p>Ghostbur turned some blue around in his hand, watching it stain his fingers. His ears rang. Thoughts not his own spun around in his head, threatening to burst out of his skull.<br/>His mouth cursed without his consent. His own voice overlapped with that of the ram himself.</p>
<p>“Schlatt?” he asks fretfully. “Are you in my body?”<br/>He can’t move. His mouth moves on its own. “Balls,” a voice that’s not his own says.</p>
<p>Ghostbur stumbles back into his own body. “Ah, okay… Why are you in here?” Ghostbur is worried. He just wants to <i>leave.</i> Strangely, the feeling is magnified.<br/>The sensation of being possessed is strange. “I dunno!” Schlatt says. “Woulda’ left if I could!”<br/>Ghostbur bites his lip. “You’re stuck in here!?”<br/>Schlatt raises Ghostbur’s arms in exasperation. “Apparently! I was doin’ fine! I was finally dead! And then bam! Back in this dumb server!”</p>
<p>Strangely, Ghostbur can <i>feel</i> Schlatt’s discontent, almost as if it’s his own. He winces. “Y-You shouldn't be here, that wasn’t supposed to happen! The ritual we were trying to do was to resurrect Alivebur, but it obviously didn’t work out...”</p>
<p>“No kidding!” the ram hissed.</p>
<p>“Hold on, I need some blue-”</p>
<p>As he reached for the dye, it was smacked out of his hand by the other one. “No! No more blue, Wilbur!”<br/>Ghostbur fiddled with the hem of his sweater, “But I need it!” he pleaded. Their voices were overlapping again.<br/>“No you don’t! <i>I</i> don’t!”</p>
<p>“Please stop yelling!” Ghostbur yelled. “We need to calm down, I think our emotions are mixing. We can’t keep fighting for control, we need a plan, okay?”<br/>Schlatt took control once more. “...Fine!” he said.</p>
<p>Ghostbur heaved a sigh of relief. “Great,” he breathed. “Well, if you’re gonna be here until we get the ritual figured out, do you want a tour? A lot has changed since you, ah, died.”<br/>Schlatt turns Ghostbur’s face into a glare. “I guess!”</p>
<p>Ghostbur smiles, relieved to be in control once more. “Great!” He paused. “Um, but let me have the body.”<br/>Schlatt just huffed in response.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The two in one body began to travel through the ruins of L’Manberg.</p>
<p>Schlatt remained mostly quiet throughout the tour, which seemed fair to Ghostbur. A lot had changed. Plus, it was nice to not be possessed constantly.</p>
<p>Eventually, they came across Quackity, who was picking at the remnants of the country.</p>
<p>Schlatt piped up. He spoke into Ghostbur’s mind. “Let me have the body.”<br/>Ghostbur looked at the fellow ghost’s ex. “Ah, okay,” he conceded. “Just don’t start a fight, please.”</p>
<p>The ram laughed. Ghostbur felt his control of the body ebb away, and his glassy blue eyes were replaced with rectangular yellow ones.</p>
<p>Schlatt waltzed up to Quackity and tapped him on the shoulder.<br/>The latter looked up. “Ghost-” His sentence stopped as he spotted the very un-Ghostbur-like expression. <br/>Schlatt leaned in. “You’re still flat.”<br/>Quackity paled as Schlatt phased out of visibility. The two ghosts laughed as control was handed back to Ghostbur.</p>
<p>Ghostbur hummed. “Ok, that was pretty good,” he said. He was going to say more when he felt a prick on his head. “Ow,” he said.<br/>Schlatt raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?” he asked. As soon as he had control of the face he felt it too. “The hell?”</p>
<p>Ghostbur reached a hand to the side of his head. Groping around on both sides, he could feel two bumps protruding just above the ears.</p>
<p>Ghostbur frowned in confusion. “Uh, Schlatt?”<br/>“Yeah, I feel em,” the other ghost confirmed.<br/>“Are they…”<br/>“Horns,” Schlatt said.</p>
<p>More nervously than before, Ghostbur continued the tour.</p>
<p>“So, uh…” Ghostbur started. “If I’m Ghostbur, and you’re Schlatt-”<br/>“Glatt,” Schlatt corrected.<br/>“Right, uh… Would that make us Glattbur?”<br/>There was a pause. “...Wilbur, you’re such an idiot.”</p>
<p>Ghostbur smiled slightly. “Is that a yes?” His empty repeated laughter echoed through the pit.<br/>Schlatt huffs. “Why did I have to be stuck with you?” he whines.</p>
<p>The two-in-one ghost package leave the pit, eager to rid themselves of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i never like swearing in fics so schlatt was an absolute pain to write. just imagine him cussing throughout the fic so i don't have to write it<br/>anyway thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>